The Satsui no Hado, Silenced for a Moment
by thunt79
Summary: My explanation of what Akuma was doing between the events of Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter V.


The Satsui no Hado, Silenced for a Moment: The Prologue to Akuma's Appearance in Street Fighter V!

 _As you may have surmised by the fact that this story is titled "The Prologue to Akuma's Appearance in Street Fighter V", the events of this story take place after Street Fighter IV and before Street Fighter V._

Part 1:

It was a typical Sunday service at the church in this Amish community in rural Pennsylvania. The acapella hymns filled the air.

Suddenly, the church doors exploded inward, as Akuma kicked them off their hinges!

"I seek the one that is called 'Big Ezekiel'," growled Akuma, staring angrily at the parishioners. All of them were aghast. Who was this violent outsider that brazenly interrupted their peaceful worship? Why did his very aura resonate with rage?

A huge man stood. "I am called Big Ezekiel," he said. And he was indeed big—almost seven feet tall, and well known throughout the community for his incredible strength. Sometimes, he was compared to Samson, because he was very strong. He had been known to raise a barn wall all on his own, without help from another man. Ezekiel could lift a cow that had been tipped over by some of the mischievous teenagers from the nearby town. If the Amish believed in strongman competitions, which they do not, Big Ezekiel would have been winning a lot of them. He would have been the best strongman competition competitor since Magnus Samuelson, although Magnus Samuelson is a better strongman name than Big Ezekiel. What I'm trying to say here is that Big Ezekiel was a strong guy.

Akuma gazed at Big Ezekiel, then spoke. "I seek to defeat you in combat, that the Satsui no Hado may claim another soul. I have not known a worthy opponent since the events of the Street Fighter IV video game concluded. And when I say 'the events of the Street Fighter IV video game', I mean Ultra Street Fighter IV, and not vanilla Street Fighter IV, or Super Street Fighter IV, or Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition."

Hezekiah, generally considered the leader of the Amish community, replied. "We do not believe in violence. There will be no combat. Also, we do not believe in video games, as we are Amish people who are not big on technology. We don't even have zippers on our clothes, man."

"Silence, old man. Allow Ezekiel to answer for himself. He shall face me, or I will strike him down where he stands." Akuma spat out the words as he the dark power of the killing intent filled his soul with violent power.

Ezekiel stepped out of his pew and walked, stopping when he was face to face with the dark warrior. "I will not fight you, stranger. Hezekiah speaks the truth. Violence is not our way."

Akuma replied, "If you will not fight me, you will be struck down!" And with those words, Akuma punched Big Ezekiel in the chest, breaking three of the large man's ribs.

Big Ezekiel could barely talk, but he managed to say "That was not OK, stranger. We are Amish people who do not believe in fighting."

Akuma struck Big Ezekiel with the Kuro no Shoryuken, which means "Rising Dragon Fist of Darkness", I think. I only know a little Japanese, so let's just assume that I got it right.

Ezekiel's jaw bone shattered and he crumpled to the church floor, like a bag of flour that someone dropped onto the floor of a kitchen.

"I do not understand," said Akuma. "I feel no fighting spirit in you at all, but great strength. Why won't you fight back, Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel did not reply, because his jaw had just been broken and also he had several ribs that were no longer intact, so talking was not really something he was capable of.

Hezekiah spoke in Ezekiel's place. "We have strength here, but it does not come from violence. Why don't you stay and learn of our ways? You seem like a troubled soul, and we can bring you peace."

Akuma stared at Hezekiah for a long time, then looked at the fallen giant on the church floor. "You say that you can bring me peace, and that I should stay. It makes no sense for me to stay with a group of people who do not believe in violence, as I am a loner who goes around looking for people who are strong enough to fight to the death. But the events of this story require me to stay for some reason, so I will join your community."

And so Akuma came to live with the Amish, learning of their ways.

Part 2: The Second Chapter

Days became weeks, and Akuma grew accustomed to living with the Amish. He worked in the fields, doing farm stuff. He grew to like the community, impressing the others with his strength and determination. Some of the Amlets (which is what the Amish call their children, I think) had even stopped running away in fear when he appeared. A few Amlets even began to like him.

After some time of helping, Akuma had earned his own plot of land. He built a simple house with the help of some other men in the community. He acquired some cows and chickens, and he farmified some vegetables.

He grew out his red haired beard with no mustache, as the Amish are wont to do. And he was one of them. The raging cry for destruction that had reigned over his soul for so long was quieted.

The other men in the community helped Akuma raise his very own barn, and he knew happiness for a time.

Part 3: Some Stuff Happens

It was late at night when Akuma woke. The sound of cracking wood and the cries of startled animals filled the air! Something was wrong!

Akuma raced outside to see a dark man attacking the barn with his fists! The stranger struck the barn over and over, shattering the walls. Within a dozen strikes, the barn was completely collapsed, and the wails of animals impaled on fallen timbers pierced the night.

Akuma was stunned. Everything he had worked for was gone, taken from him in a set of blows from this stranger. And yet the stranger's aura was familiar, somehow.

The stranger was about Akuma's height, and he strode toward Akuma with a determined, fierce gait. Then the stranger slapped Akuma.

Akuma turned the other cheek, as he had learned from being Amish. But within his soul, he felt the fires of anger begin to stir, as if someone had poked the remains of a fire and found that there were still some hot embers buried.

The stranger slapped Akuma again. "What is this you have built? There is no peace for you. There is no happiness. There is only violence."

The stranger's voice was familiar, somehow. He punched Akuma in the face, and Akuma was knocked to the ground.

Akuma got up, feeling rage begin to push up within his chest, like fresh cream being churned into a butter composed of hatred after a lot of difficult churning.

The stranger smiled, and spoke. "I have taken your barn from you. I have slaughtered your cattle like cattle. You are not worthy to have the power of the Satsui no Hado!"

The butter of Akuma's rage had finally solidified, and he threw himself at the stranger! Months of suppressed violent intentions could no longer be restrained, like a sheltered teenager set loose upon some lusty sorority girls during Rumspringa!

Akuma struck the stranger over and over again. He rained blows down upon the stranger that would have killed a normal man. The stranger was knocked to the ground, but Akuma continued to strike him. Akuma's screams of fury woke up the other Amish for miles around, and they made their way to see what had happened.

After volcanic hours of savage pummeling, Akuma believed that he had finally killed the stranger. He stood, staring at the prone body of the one who had destroyed his barn. Then he looked around, to see the stunned faces of the Amish who had welcomed him and shown him a different way after years of violence and strife.

Old Hezekiah spoke up. "Brother Akuma! What has happened? We must help you rebuild!"

Akuma walked over to the old man. He stared at Hezekiah. And then, Akuma punched the old man so hard that his skull fractured. Hezekiah slumped to the ground and died.

"There is no peace! Violence is the way of the world! I have killed Hezekiah after the kindness he showed me to prove that there is nothing but conflict, and that brutal fighting is the only answer to any dispute! You are all weak, and I am now among you as a fox among the chickens! I am Akuma! Also a master puzzler!" Akuma's screamed monologue filled the air, and the gathered Amish began to run in fear.

The stranger stirred, pulling himself upright. And then he spoke, with a strong voice that Akuma finally recognized as his own.

"Akuma, it is I, who is you, but having come back in time to now from around the time of Street Fighter III which takes place after Street Fighter IV and V because of how Capcom wanted classic characters to appear in newer games to this time, which is the time just before season two of Street Fighter V! I traveled through time by the power of the Satsui no Hado and destroyed your life here to increase your rage and violent power, because the only way your evil intentions could grow stronger was to have you temporarily know peace and happiness and then to have it torn away from you violently!"

Akuma stared at his future self, and all of the Amishness drained from his aura, replaced with redoubled angry savagery. "Hmph. You are right, future me. The only way I could grow stronger was to relearn hatred anew! Thank you for showing me the path of darkness! I will continue to win fights so that someday in the future I can be you and come back to now and do the thing that you just did!"

The stranger smiled and then vanished in a cloud of darkness, like a squid had released ink into the air that created stuff in the air instead of doing what would actually happen if a squid released ink into the air, which is that the ink would just fall to the ground.

Akuma left the Amish community that very instant, traveling towards Metro City that was soon to be in chaos as seen in the City in Chaos stage. He kept the Amish beard thing for a while, though. Otherwise, there would have been no point to this story.


End file.
